


I'll give it to Ryuji, then.

by petitfours (rollcake)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, Food, Gen, Humor, POV Second Person, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollcake/pseuds/petitfours
Summary: Your bag is never-ending, and Yusuke needs to eat.





	I'll give it to Ryuji, then.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/gifts).



You pull the items out of your bag one-by-one, placing them on the table. Fried bread, melon pan, Party in a Can... The list goes on. Yusuke watches you curiously.

"Please help us, Yusuke," Morgana mewls in their cat form. "He's got about twenty cans of soda in there. I feel like a squished anchovy."

 _It can't be that bad._  
**_> You mean "packed like sardines."_**  
_Who invited you, anyway?_

Yusuke reaches for a yakisoba pan and smiles, relieved. "You have my gratitude. However, I believe I'll pass on that Earth Burger. I'm aware the sale for that ended months ago."


End file.
